


Domestic Beauty

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adore getting fed. up. with her girlfriends lack of self confidence, Bianca's fucking self deprecation complex in full bloom, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Real Women AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When most people talked about Bianca it was with the awe and respectful reverence of a Goddess, and rightfully so, She was perfect. From her polished black heels to her manicured nails to her pinpoint precise makeup to her fly away free hair. She was walking perfection. Never one flaw, never a crack in the wall, and an attitude and wit that could bite through even the toughest of opponents. Made to keep people at a distance.Unless you happened to be her girlfriend of four years and had been living with her for three of them.





	Domestic Beauty

When most people talked about Bianca it was with the awe and respectful reverence of a Goddess, and rightfully so, She was perfect. From her polished black heels to her manicured nails to her pinpoint precise makeup to her fly away free hair. She was walking perfection. Never one flaw, never a crack in the wall, and an attitude and wit that could bite through even the toughest of opponents. Made to keep people at a distance.

Unless you happened to be her girlfriend of four years and had been living with her for three of them.

You got to see the Human side of her.

It was those moments that Adore loves most.

The late nights when the sewing machine ran late into the early morning, Bianca’s practiced hand stitching together a masterpiece by lamp light. Adore on their bed studying her concentrate form. She bit her lip ever so slightly when she was focused on a particularly difficult stitch and the smallest smile would seep onto her features when she completed the task, dimples and all.

The domestic comfort of cuddling on the couch watching a lame movie wrapped around each other. Gentle touches and whispered kisses the only thing breaking the stillness they had created after a hectic day.

The breakdowns she would try so hard to hide from everyone, including Adore herself, but they knew each other too well and Adore always knew. The tears Adore wiped from her cheeks and the kisses on foreheads of comfort.

The breathless sighs and moans of a Goddess undone that only Adore got to hear. The bruises and marks from gripping hands and scratching nails. The deep kisses that carried more emotions than either of them could put in words. Skin upon skin.

The screaming and fighting when the vast differences in their personalities decided to clash instead of mix and the razor sharp retorts that only they knew could cut deep.

The apology and sorrow after stepping over the very fine lines they had drawn for themselves.

But Adore’s favorite sight was Bianca in the morning. Hair a mess from sleeping in a bun and their night before, makeup free features soft and warm, her blue eyes still a bit heavy and an old oversized t-shirt that had been Adore’s but was quickly claimed by the smaller woman. It was a rare sight for her since out of the two of them, Adore was the late sleeper and Bianca the early bird. But she loved how messy but still absolutely perfectly beautiful her lover was. Even with loose curls and a coffee mug that said ‘My Girlfriend could beat up your Girlfriend’ in red font that was technically Adore’s. Bianca was breathtaking in every possible way.

“What are you staring at?” Bianca’s croaking morning voice broke Adore’s thoughts.

“Hm? Whu? Oh, nothing just looking at how pretty you are.” Adore beamed at her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I look like a complete mess, mija. I don’t need you pretending otherwise.” She took a sip of her coffee.

Adore frowned, “Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

“I’ll like, compliment you and you immediately make it a fuckin self deprecating joke, and I hate it! I’ve tried everything to make you see yourself how like me and everyone else see you and I’m wondering why the fuck you gotta make it so damn difficult.” Adore pouted, the bottom lip turning into what could be used as a bookshelf.

“You hold me too highly.” Bianca sighed shrugging her shoulders, “Morning breath and messy hair is hardly high fashion.”

“Your so pretty And you don’t even know it. It’s fuckin’ frustrating. Or maybe you do know but don’t want to admit it.”

Bianca looked over at her with a small smile, “If you say so Mija.”

“I fucking do,” Adore huffed, still miffed That Bianca was set in her ways. Adore would show her one day. She would make sure Bianca knew just how beautiful she was.


End file.
